


i need my boy

by Marvellous



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: It was routine most nights, after all. One or the other would wake up in a panic and seek comfort from the other. It was a part of their relationship that neither ever questioned.





	i need my boy

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished The Pacific the other day, and like many, I adore this pairing. So, this fic happened. 
> 
> Title taken from the song "I Need My Girl" by The National

Sometimes Eugene woke up and it was impossible to catch his breath. Often, actually. Tonight was one of those nights. The dark was ever suffocating as his mind worked itself into a frenzy trying to remember where he was. There was an echo of machine guns and artillery that rattled in the empty space in front of his eyes and he felt like he was drowning. Teeth clenched, he focused on the sensations that were real. The heavy blankets that draped around his legs, the sweat drenched pillow cradling his head, the springy mattress that absolutely was not the muddy ground of some island in the Pacific ocean. And of course, the heat of the body beside him.

Rolling onto his side, Eugene blinked and tried to focus on the outline of the other man sleeping on his back, difficult in the near pitch-black room. It was an easier night than normal, he was able to calm himself, but he still craved the contact of another human being to further remind himself that everything was okay. Quietly, he reached over, his hand caressing the smooth skin of Snafu’s shoulder, easily finding the slight dip in his chest. Pressing closer, Eugene rested his forehead in the crook of the warmth of his neck and focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of of his partner’s chest, accompanied by the steady heartbeat. 

It wasn't long before Snafu himself stirred, instinctively intertwining his fingers with Eugene’s atop his chest, silently letting him know he wasn't the only one awake now.

“Sorry, Mer,” Eugene breathed without shifting positions.

“Don’t gotta apologize,” Snafu shook his head. It was routine most nights, after all. One or the other would wake up in a panic and seek comfort from the other. It was a part of their relationship that neither ever questioned.

Eugene sighed and lifted his head, body still holding a slight tremble as he found Snafu’s eyes, “You okay?” 

“‘m not the one who looks like he’s ‘bout to die,” Snafu said gently without his usual sarcastic nature, gently running his free hand through Eugene’s hair that was messed with sweat and sleep.

“You’ve got me there,” sinking into the touch of the other’s hand, Eugene huffed with laughter despite himself, “Wouldn’t’ve been so true a couple night’s ago.” 

Snafu smirked, and was able to make out the equally mischievous glint in his lover’s eyes, “You hush right up.”

“What? Merriell Shelton afraid his boy is better than him in bed?” Eugene teased, leaning more of his weight onto Snafu’s chest.

“No,” Snafu let out a breath of air at the pressure, “Just don’t wanna get all bothered at Hell knows what hour of the mornin’.”

Eugene nodded and rested his chin rest atop Snafu’s chest as he remembered he was still exhausted as well.

“But hey,” Snafu gently tilted his own head so they still had eye contact, “Is my boy all good, Gene?”

“He will be,” Eugene said, voice quieter now as he dwelled on what woke him in the first place before repeating, “I will be.”

Without shifting too much, Snafu pulled the blankets up over the both of them, “I’m here.” 

“I know,” Eugene breathed, knowing Snafu wouldn't go back to sleep until he knew Eugene was, “Thank you.”

Snafu didn’t say anything, only starting to rub small comforting circles in the other’s back, humming a tune to create some form of white noise. 

At some point, just as light peaked through the curtains of their bedroom window, they both drifted back into sleep, a tangle of limbs and restless dreams, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is of course is based off the characters from the series 'The Pacific' and in no way reflects the real marines.


End file.
